1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a peptide, which will find its application namely in the cosmetic and pharmaceutical fields.
The present invention will find its application mainly in the field of repair or regeneration of dermal tissue affected in particular by skin aging.
Skin aging is due to a more or less large imbalance of the synthesis control mechanisms and the degradation of the components of the extracellular matrix of the dermis, the latter constituting the innermost layer of the skin. Thus, during skin aging is observed in the extracellular matrix of the dermis, on the one hand, a decrease in the synthesis of certain macromolecules, namely collagen and elastin, and on the other hand, an increase in expression of certain enzymes such as the Matrix Metallo-Proteinases or MMPs. The latter namely exhibit a collagenolytic and elastolytic activity, and thereby contribute to the degradation of macromolecules of the matrix of the dermis. As a consequence, the dermis loses its tone, the skin distends, which results in the formation of wrinkles. This phenomenon can also be amplified by external factors, such as an exposure to ultraviolet rays, pollution, stress, or also tobacco.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Traditionally, strategies are known from the prior art, which are aimed at slowing down the formation of wrinkles. Such strategies namely consist in:                peeling or dermabrasion, which corresponds to an aggressive treatment of the skin in order to reduce the thickness thereof;        the anti-wrinkle injections of hyaluronic acid or botulinum toxin, which have a wrinkle-filling effect and a targeted muscle paralysis temporarily reducing the wrinkles, respectively; these techniques are however expensive and show only short-term effects;        the application of surface treatments, such as moisturizers, anti-wrinkle or smoothing creams, which slow down the formation of wrinkles, but without correcting those already formed;        therapies based on autologous stem cells that are still poorly controlled.        
Since a few years, other strategies are implemented by the laboratories in order to fight the effects of skin aging.
In particular, the use of chemical compounds such as N-acylaminoamide derivatives is provided in European patent application EP 1 275 372. More specifically, this document discloses a composition into which is incorporated, in addition to the above-mentioned N-acylaminoamide, a metalloproteinase inhibiting protein, the latter being involved in the degradation of collagen.
However, such a solution is not optimal, in particular because it requires, on the one hand, a combination of several compounds and, on the other hand, it does not permit to positively act on the synthesis of collagen.
The use of certain peptide derivatives has also been developed to prevent namely the symptoms of skin aging.
Therefore, for example from FR 285489 cosmetic compositions are known that include peptide derivatives, the latter proceeding from the elastin protein. More particularly, the peptide derivative may have the following sequence XXVGVAPGX (SEQ ID NO: 27), wherein                the first X is R1, which corresponds to H or an alkyl chain comprising from 2 to 22 carbons,        the second X is (AA) n, which corresponds to a peptide chain with AA consisting of any amino-acid or an amino-acid derivative and wherein n varies between 0 and 3, and        the third X is R2, which corresponds to H or an alkyl chain comprising from 1 to 24 carbons.        
A cosmetic composition incorporating such a peptide derivative permits namely a firming and restructuring effect.
However, such a peptide derivative or a composition incorporating this derivative does not permit to inhibit the activity and/or expression of MMP proteinases that are involved in the degradation of collagens, the latter constituting the major proteins of the extracellular matrix of the tissues of the body, and namely of the dermis. Collagen namely permits to confer to the tissues their resistance to tension forces. Thus, the peptide described in the above-mentioned document does not permit to prevent the degradation of this protein essential for preserving the skin tone.
From WO 2006053688 is also known a combination incorporating several peptides and used in anti-wrinkle treatment. In particular, these peptides of this combination are involved at several levels of the process of synthesis of collagen and/or fibronectin, namely by stimulating this synthesis.
DE 10 2004 055 541, in turn, discloses a composition including a combination of peptides in order to stimulate the release of the growth factor TGF-β, the latter being able to induce the synthesis of collagen.
However, the peptides described in these patent documents have the same drawbacks as those cited above, and namely the fact that the sequence proposed therein does not permit to reduce the expression of enzymes responsible for the degradation of the proteins of the extracellular matrix, and in particular of collagen.